


Playfull Love

by g_like777



Category: Hakyuu
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 05:02:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26640004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/g_like777/pseuds/g_like777
Summary: You liked him. Your feelings will constantly evolve. YOU LOVE HIM.
Relationships: Akaashi/Reader, Kuroo Tetsurou/Reader, Kuroo/Reader, Reader/OriginalFemaleCharacter





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to make the Reader's Name be Kirisaki Lianne.
> 
> This is my first time so please bear with me if there are some grammatical error.
> 
> Comments and Kudos are much appriciated.

On a hot summer day, you were walking down the streets. You wore a beautiful scarlet colored dress and had a long beautifuly braided black hir. You had earphones tucked in your ear and was listening to your favorite song, I Will Be by Avril Lavigne. As you wonder aimlessly you found yourself at a beautiful park. You sat down on a bench under the tree to avoid the hot sun. You were just admiring the site since there were only few people, two boys playing volleyball one with a messy hair and one with such a quiet expression written on his face, there were also couples sitting at the opposite direction as you.

You were alone but you felt at peace. You constantly raised the volume of your music to avoid feeling lonely while watching the two boys only 10 meters away from you.

A couple minutes passed by and you heard a very familliar loud voice. It was your cousin Bokuto. You were confused beacause he had a friend with him and you thought they were approaching you but they didn't. They were approaching the two boys who are playing volleyball and made you even more confused.Bokuto saw you sitting on the bench and you were acting like you have never seen him. He came close to you with his friend. 

"Hey Lianne!"

"Oh,,...Ughh...Hey Bokuto!"

"What are you doing here?"

"Nothing...I was just relaxing down here!, You?"

"Oh...yeah... I'm here to see my friends here!"

As the two of you were talking his 'friends' came over to you.

"This is Kuroo (one with the messy hair, which actually looked good on him) and this is Kenma (he was a shy type)"

"Hi!"

"Kuroo Tetsurou...and this here is Kenma Kozume"

You were BLUSHING..Just looking at him close to you and you were at least 2 meters away from each other.

"Nice to meet you, I...uhm....I'm Kirisaki Lianne" you said avoiding eye contact.

I mean you were just kids so you probably had a more vulnerable heart which a good looking boy could easily break through.

"Oh...I forgot!"

You looked at Bokuto with a confused expression.

"By the way.... This is Akaashi" He patted him in the back

"That's rude of you forgetting about me Bokuto-san"

"You were just not talking...I thought you were gone" He laughed loudly

Akaashi let out a big sigh " I'm Akaashi Keiji...Nice to meet you Kirisaki-san"

"Please call me Lianne...and also please don't be formal with me...I'm not used to it" You said with a big smile on your face.

All of you constantly made friends with each other, specifically you. Noticing the sky slowly getting dark you qll decided to call it a day. Saying goodbye to Akaashi and Kenma who lived at the other side of the street as you, Bokuto and Kuroo walked with you as you were all living in the same street. The three of you got to know each others hobby and some things you like when you were walking down the street. You were walking in front of them at least 2 meters forward and that's why you did n9t hear the two of them talking about you. Bokuto mentioned that you were a great singer and Kuroo immediately bugged you to at least let him hear a sample. You were enbarassed to do so but they keep on insisting. You told them to be silent and had a deep breath befor opening your mouth and lett8ng out your angelic voice.

🎵I will be

All that you want

And get myself together

Coz you keep me from falling apart

All my life

I'll be with you forever

And get you through the day

And make everything okay🎵

Kuroo was stunned when he heard your singing voice, eyes wide opened and mouth slowly dropping at the surprise. Bokuto smiled at you and faced Kroo with a grin.

"What?!" Kuroo asked while relizing the sarcasm at Bokuto's grin

"She's cute isn't she?!....and has that angelic voice, Right?!" Bokuto continues to grin 

"I...uhhh...y...yeah she is pretty cute and...uhh...yeah" 

Kuroo stuttered at his words while putting his hands at the bck of his neck and a tint of red can be found on his cheeks.

You chuckled at Kuroo's actions and words.

"Why are you laughing?!" Bokuto asked

"Well...i...it's just that I had fun today....and thnk you Kuroo for your complement" you said with a big smile and turned around showing your back to them and continued walking. You were humming whipe slowly walking and admiring the sky turning dark and some stars appearing.

"Hey, hey, hey" Bokuto whispered to Kuroo

"Oya, oya,,....why are you staring at her so hapilly?!"

"H...huh....I...I wasn't.....well I...It's just tht she....she's cute" Kuroo said blushing and was cutely embarassed at what he sid to your cousin.

The three of you stopped because eventually you reached Bokuto's house and was saying goodbye.

"Take care of Lianne ok Kuroo?!"

"I will"....

"Goodbye Bokuto....sleep tight...see you tommorow couz"....

You and Kuroo continued to walk with silence. It was suffocating.  
You broke that silence and asked about the friendship of Kuroo and Bokuto. You found out lots of th8ngs talking with him. You were just comfortble.

Minutes passed and here you were t he front of your house gate saying goodbye to your new friend.  
When you almost got in the gate, Kuroo held your hands. You awkwardly looked back at him asking why.

"I...uh...Can we meet again tommorow Liane?"

"Of course....we can hang out tommorow with the others" you said with a big smile on your face. You looked adorable which made Kuroo starstrucked by your beauty. Gou said goodbye once agin and went inside.

You had fun today. Lots of fun.

The next day, 

"Where are Bokuto, Akaashi and Kenma?!"

"They said they weren't coming they had something to do they say!"

"Oh...ok...so it's just the two of us then"

You were both enjoying each other's company which led time to pass by.  
Minutes into Hours. Hours to Days. And Days eventually led to Years.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After how many years, you were still in love with your best friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you very much frim moving on with chapter 2 please support
> 
> Comments and Kudos are much appriciated

Years went by, you were now in high school. You attended Nekoma high with yiur two friends, Kroo and Kenma while your cousin Bokuto and your other friend Akaashi went to Fukurodani Academy. You werw all part of the volleyball club, you acting as the manager of the Nekoma boys volleyball. You never intended to but given that you have a lot of knowledge with volleyball thanks to your friends, you were dragged into the team by your best friend, Kuroo.

You know. You knew all along.  
You loved your best friend. But different things wiuld run in your mind. You thought that Kuroo was just seeing you as a friend. JUST A FRIEND. 

He was dating a girl. Obviously, not you.  
A girl in his class. She was beatiful. No wonder he would go and try date her. She was just beatuful, graceful. She was smart and intelligent. She was not you. She was Ishigami Yuuki.

They were dating at least for a month now. Of course, you who loved your best friend, accepted that cruel fate. Or so to be more precise, you pretended to. You pretended that you were okay. You pretended as if it never hurt you.

You can't just forget about the pain. The excrucuating pain you felt in your chest when he introduced her to you. You can't forget about that bitter, bitter smile of yours you gave to her acting like nothing.

It hurts.  
It really does.

Nationals came. Nekoma and Fukurodani lost.

Kuroo was so depressed and sometimes he would just sit alone at the gym sulking while you watch from afar feeling his pain. After seeing that you were broken once more to see him like that.

You approached him with a guitar in your hand. Stood up in front of him and sits with him. You ran your fingers acros the strings and started playing. You sang the same song when you first met him. 

"There's Nothing I could say to you  
Nothing I could ever do"🎵

'I hope this song reach him'

"To make you see,  
What you mean to me"🎵

'I hope he deels what I feel for him'

"All the pain the tears I cried,  
Still you never said goodbye"🎵

'Please Tetsu'

"And now I know,  
How far you'd go"🎵

'Please Tetsu, Please'

"I know I let you down,  
But it's not like that now"🎵

'Tetsu...I love you'

"This time I'll never let you go"🎵

You were tearing up as you were reaching your limit. How much you wanted him to realize you feelings. You closed your eyes and sang your heart to him.

"I will Be  
All that you want  
And get myself together  
Coz' you keep me from falling apart  
All my life  
I'll be with you forever  
And get you through the day  
And make everything okay"🎵

You stopped singing and playing the guitar. Slowly opening up your eyes. You were shocked at what you saw. 

Kuroo was crying, eyes wide open lookong at you. Eyes filled with feelings and affection for you.

'Did it reach him?'  
'Did he feel it'

Suddenly he had a look as if he was looking from afar. You looked back and was surprised.

Yuuki was there.  
Yuuki, Kuroo's GIRLFRIEND IS THERE RIGHT BEHIND YOU. She was tearing up at the scene she just saw. And eventuallt she ran away with eyes filled with tears like yours.

Kuroo chased her. Kuroo left you.  
He fucking left you. Alone. Crying. 

You felt it once again. The excruciating pain in your chest. It was so painful that you can't breath while crying it out. You held your hands at your chest as if to make it even hust a little bit less painful.

You cried and cried. You cried the pain out of you. 

You cried your feeling for him out of you.

You stopped crying. After a couple of minutes. You finally stopped crying. It felt like you no longer have emotions. You stood up and went home. Got some of your homeworks done and went straight to bed. You did not even bother sheeding another tear to what just happened.

Days passed. You haven't attended school since that day.

Kuroo and Yuuki cleared up the misunderstanding and was back to being thw couple they were. While you, you, you did not want to see them.

"Did something happen with you and Lianne?!" Kenma asked still concentrating at his game.

Kuroo was silent but eventually answered.

"I left her....*sigh...  
Alone.....At the gym Crying while I chased Yuuki and did not even bother checking her up again....I fucking left her...." "She was crying Kenma.....and I left her there alone".

"That's the first time Lianne xried while being with you"

"What do you mean?!"

"Oh please....Kurooo.... It's been obvious. Answer your own question."

After days without contact and even seeing your shadow, you sent a text to them.

'Hey let's have lunch together, all of us, with Bokuto and Akaashi.'  
-Lianne

The four boys were waiting for you on a Saturday morning at the park. The park where you met them.  
They were catching up with each other while waiting for you.

Finally you arrived, wearing a scarlet colored dress and your beatuiful long black hair was braided. Just like that fateful day.

Kuroo was once again starstrucked seing how beautiful you really were. 

"Hey....Kou and Keiji...glad you can make it" you said with a smile.

"Kenma...stop with your games already" seeing how he concentrated at the game.

"Hi....Tetsurou" you said with a smile full of pretending and cold.

The fact that you stopped calling him 'Tetsu' just banged his chest with guilt.

"Of course we would make it...we missed you" Bokuto said loudly, and I mean Loudly.

"He's right Lianne...we would never turn you down" Akaashi followed with his lovely smile.

Tou smiled at them.

You were playing at the park with Bokuto and Kenma (he really did not want to) while Kuroo and Akaashi was sitting at the bench watching you.

Yes that's right, YOU. The both of them was looking at YOU. YOU and no other one.

Kuroo can't stop staring at you while deeply falling in love with you all over again but at the same time he felt guilt and pain.

"Lianne is really the defenition of beatiful" Akaashi suddenly spoke causing Kuroo to be surprised. Not at his sudden voixe but at hi words.

Kuroo saw Akaashi without speaking. He saw how he admired you. How he adored you.

'Ahh....that's how I look at her too' Kuroo said to himself  
realising. he loved you more than what he thought he did.

**Author's Note:**

> There are still some chapters that are yet to be published....Please support ;)


End file.
